


I saw the real you

by atl_chey



Series: Stiles is pushed away [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Hurt Liam, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Pack Family, Post-Funeral, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Funeral, Stiles Stilinski Dies, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: The pack and how they deal with before/after Stiles death





	I saw the real you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry this is a shit- one-shot
> 
> also, i suck at tags

_ Scott. _

_Everyone’s trying to help me move on, they say it gets better in the long run_

It was all over the news in the morning about the last remaining Stilinski in the small town of Beacon Hills had killed himself. Scott had watched his best friend - _could he even call him that now?_ Jumped off the bridge and into the cold water beneath him, a bottle of whiskey still in his hand. He couldn’t believe Stiles actually jumped. _Was_ he a reason? _Is_ he a reason? He’d hate to think he was the reason for the suicide. _But_ of course, he was a _reason_. He did stop talking to him and turned his back on him just because he’d slept with _Theo_ of all people. God, how could he be so stupid.

_Watching the roses wither away, wishing my memories would die out the same_  

The funeral was a week ago, Scott was at the cemetery every day, watching as the flowers on Stiles’ grave wither away. He still couldn’t believe he’s dead. He couldn’t bring himself to believe his _best-friend_., had suddenly vanished.

Okay, and maybe he should’ve seen the signs, he’d kept a close eye on Stiles without actually being spotted. He shouldn’t have shut him off like that. That was his _brother_ for fucks sakes, and he just cut him out of his life because he’d slept with Theo.

He’d thought about the day they’d all found out that he’d slept with Theo. God, the _smell_ was nauseating. There was not one inch of Stiles that did not smell like Theo Raeken. They’d let their judgment get in the way of what really was important, Theo _drugged him_ , and they just turned their backs on him. Some _friends_ they were. 

_ Liam. _

_You have a hollowed out heart, but it’s heavy in your chest_

Liam took Stiles death the worst, that’d been the pack _mother._ Stiles helped Liam when Scott bit him. He _helped_ Liam for months until he got it under control, and he just shut him out like it was _nothing._ He took it even harder when they’d found out he’d slept with Theo, _of all people_ , but of course, jealousy had gotten the best of him. Could Liam even _call it_ jealousy? What did he even have to be _jealous_ of? It wasn’t like he was in love with Stiles. So, what was it? Hatred maybe? Theo had hurt them all in many ways, including causing him to _almost_ kill Scott. Did he really just _ignore_ all that when they hooked up?

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

Liam felt sick, he’d pushed Stiles so far away that he was hurting and had no one. _They all_ pushed him so far away, and didn’t talk to him for months, and now here they stand, at his viewing with nothing but kind words to say about him. None of them mentioning the past six months. Earning a few glares along the way for those of who had knew what happened between the pack. _He_ couldn’t do this anymore, and he had no one to talk to. That wasn’t like Liam. _That isn’t_ Liam. He’d been raised to be a caring, and loving person, so why did he _leave_ Stiles? Just because he had _sex_ with Theo. It made him sick to even think about what happened that night from Stiles point of view. Liam even broke Theo’s nose the day they all turned their backs on him, but still made no effort to befriend Stiles again. He watched as Stiles buried his father. Watched as Stiles drank every night. And perhaps _this_ is what drove him to suicide. Had it been his father, or had it been the pack? Liam could only hope it was because of the pain, and not him. Even though _he knew_ it was.

_ Lydia. _

_I had my wake up, won’t you wake up, I keep asking why_

Seeing Stiles, the boy whose _loved_ her since that day in the third-grade, jump off the bridge, broke her. She’d cried and begged him to just start coughing and spluttering out water when they’d finally found his body and pulled him from the water. But it had been too late and _they all_ knew it. They all were _too late_ to even do anything to try and fix it. It’d been too long since his body emerged into the water. It took them _30_ _minutes_ to even _find_ his body

_I didn’t get around to kiss you, I wish that I could see you again. And I can’t take it, it wasn’t fake, it happened you passed by_

Though Lydia never _admitted_ she _loved_ Stiles, everyone _knew_. Okay, so maybe _not_ Stiles. But it was hard for her _knowing_ he’d slept with Theo, despite how much he claimed he _loved her_. She was heartbroken and _devastated_ when they found out. She swore she’d never confessed her love for him. Now she realized she’d _never_ get the chance to tell him. She missed him for six months. He was the only one who _truly_ cared about her, and she just _ignored_ him like it was _nothing_. She was even at his father’s _funeral_ for fuck's sake. She saw the signs, he’d shown up with a bottle of something in his hand. She’d figured it was because he’d wanted to pour it over his father’s grave, for _one last time._ Of course, then she started to see him around town, - _a bottle of any kind of alcohol she was sure he could get his hands on_ \- grasped between his fingers. She still _ignored_ him though.

  _Isaac._

_Little do you know I’m still haunted by the memories_

Of _course_ , Isaac hated himself for what had happened between him and Stiles. Stiles was _there_ after his dad. Stiles was _there_ after the countless nightmares Isaac had. Stiles was thereafter Allison had died, despite what was going on in his head. Stiles _was always there_ , why couldn’t _he_ be _there_ for Stiles? 

Stiles _helped_ him in everything. Stiles _was there_ when _no one_ was. He couldn’t even be there _for Stiles_. He’d flown off to England after Allison, and came back after he’d learned about Stiles one-night stand with Theo. He _hated_ himself for never reconnecting the friendship. Despite Theo not doing anything to Isaac, he’d turned his back on him, _just like the rest_ of the pack did.

  _Little do you know I’m trying to pick myself up piece by piece_  

Isaac had come back to be with the _pack_ and was so _disappointed_ that Stiles had slept with the _enemy._ It wasn’t like Stiles, but it _also wasn’t_ like the pack to _turn their backs_ on people when they’re in need of _help._ Why couldn’t _one of them_ be there for Stiles the way _he_ was _there_ for _them?_

_ Derek. _

_I heard that you’ve been self-medicating in the quiet of your room_

Fuck Stiles for _dying_. Fuck Stiles for making him feel this _way._ Derek would be _lying_ if he said he _didn’t miss_ the boy calling him _sourwolf._ Derek would be _lying_ if he said he _didn’t_ have feelings for the boy. Derek would be _lying_ if he said he wasn’t hurt that he’d slept with _Theo_. God, he was ready to _murder_ Theo for drugging Stiles. Derek was _ready_ to give the boy all the love he can muster up. But he too _turned his back_. One thing his mother taught him to never do, and he did.

_You’ve come this far, you’re all cleaned up you made a mess again._

Derek was _hurt._ Derek finally _cried_ at Stiles’ funeral. He’d helped the boy through _so much._ All Derek ever do was be an _asshole_ , causing his rightful name _sourwolf._ He thought it was cute though. There’s no way, that even given the events, Stiles _would ever forgive_ him. Before the Nogitsune happened, Derek was _there_ helping Stiles with his nightmares. _Helping_ Stiles with whatever was thrown his way. _He’s_ helped Stiles so many times, and now he’s left the kid to jump off a bridge because of a _stupid party_. He shouldn’t have walked out. For fucks sakes, that was _his loft_ anyways, he could’ve always went upstairs and left Stiles to stand alone downstairs, even though it was pack movie night. All that Derek could think about was _he left when Stiles needed him most,_ and Derek never forgave himself. 

_ Mason & Corey. _

_You helped me be who I am today_

Just like Liam, he was their pack mom, they went to him for _everything_. The couple didn’t know how to feel. Corey went to Stiles for every little thing _possible_ , that was _their_ thing. Mason was the Robin the Liam’s Batman, just _like Scott and Stiles_. Stiles and Mason had that bond. It was only natural that they did.

Corey was _broke_ n when they finally got his body out of the water, and he _bawled_ when they couldn’t get him breathing again. Stiles understood Corey more than anything, he understood what it meant to be _invisible._ He felt so terrible when he realized what he and the pack had done to the poor boy. They all _shut him out_ like it meant _nothing_ to him. Like he was a _nobody._

Mason cried the day they learned that Theo drugged Stiles. They all turned their backs on him, _including himself_. Something he swore he’d never do. He promised himself that he’d never treat anyone so horrible. He did _exactly_ that to his _best friend_. How could he forgive himself?

_You’ll never know what it means to me, that I’m not alone, that I’ll never be_

How could they promise themselves that they’d never treat someone so horrible to the point of suicide, and _here they are_. They were all _broken_ at one point, and Stiles _saved_ them _every time._ He helped Corey understand what it means to be _wanted,_ and Corey had only made him feel _so unwanted._

_ Theo. _

_You’ll always be wanted_

Theo regretted drugging Stiles. Theo regretted throwing the party. Theo _did not_ regret fucking Stiles. Theo _felt guilty_ when the pack turned against him. Theo _hated_ the fact that he was the _reason_ that Stiles ended up this way. Theo _hated_ the fact that he _sat there_ and watched Stiles do this to himself. Theo _hated_ watching as Stiles burry his father. Theo _had_ feelings for Stiles. Theo _knew_ it would never be something more. Theo _knew_ the pack meant _everything_ to Stiles, yet he still interfered.

_Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was, was sticks and stones._

They’ve all been through hell and back, _including_ Stiles. Scott had his problems with the bite and his father. Liam had Hayden and his behavioral problems. Corey was invisible and gay, very gay. Mason was dealing with his friend becoming a supernatural creature and being thrown into the supernatural world. Derek had dealt with Kate and the fire. Isaac had his dad. Lydia dealt with an emotional-abusive boyfriend that hasn’t returned from London. And _Stiles, Stiles_ had his mother’s death, his father’s death, the nogitsune, his pack turning their backs on him. 

_You’re not invisible_

If only he knew that he still had friends that loved him. Friends that still _cared_. Although current standards showed otherwise. He never felt so _more alone, so invisible, so unwanted_. Stiles always said someone cared, somewhere. If only he believed it himself. Everyone had come together for his funeral. No one saying how he died. Everyone just thought it was because he was drunk. Only the pack knew he jumped that night all those years ago. _Only_ the pack knew about Stiles Stilinski’s real cause of death and the current that took him under. But he was _never_ forgotten. 


End file.
